


Be rude

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Series: El caso del Gato y el Ratón [2]
Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Más fuerte, por favor. —Eph meneó las caderas, no conseguía ocultar lo que su cuerpo en verdad quería. —Se rudo conmigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be rude

**Be rude**

 

—Fet…—Ephraim gimió.

Vasiliy Fet pasó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Ephraim Goodweather, aferrándose con firmeza a esta y tirándolo hacia abajo, acoplándolo a las embestidas. Las manos del doctor se posicionaban entre sus omóplatos, clavando los dedos sobre su piel.

—Vasiliy, doc. Dígame Vasiliy.

Vasiliy olisqueó el cuello contrario, depositando un ligero beso en este. Eph estiró su cuello, cediéndolo a las fauces del exterminador. Los labios de Fet se separaron en torno a la nuez y se unieron tomando algo de la piel entre los dientes.

—V-Va… Vasiliy. —Eph apretó los dientes, un matiz rojizo le crecía en las mejillas y se le extendía en las orejas.

—Bien hecho, doc. —Ronroneó llegando al lóbulo de la oreja derecha del doctor.

—Ephraim. —Goodweather reprochó.

—Oh, sí. —No pudo evitar la risilla que salió a continuación. —Te amo, Ephraim.

Colocó un pequeño beso en la frente de Eph al venirse en su interior. El doctor por su parte, contuvo la respiración al instante en que la eyaculación le mojó el vientre. Antes de separarse, Eph tomó posesión de los labios de Vasiliy, besándolo con pasión, pasión extraída de las últimas palabras que se le fueron dedicadas.

Aun desnudo, Vasiliy se sentó en la cama, posicionando correctamente su espalda. Ephraim estaba detrás de él, untándose los dedos en la crema humectante. Fet se estremeció y jadeó al tener la fría crema en su piel.

—Realmente eres un lindo gatito, doc. —Una divertida curva le adornó los labios.

—Cállate. —Eph ordenó. Durante el sexo era más dócil, pero a Vasiliy le encantaba aquella personalidad dominante, que muy poco le costaba manejar.

—Pero, ¿sabes? Nunca me han rasguñado tanto como lo hace usted. —Ladeó la cabeza. —Es un hermoso peligro, doc.

—No quiero saber si te han rasguñado o no. —Sin verlo, Vasiliy lograba distinguir los celos. —Eres un bruto y por eso es que debó castigarte de alguna manera.

Los dedos de Ephraim recorrieron las rojizas marcas que las uñas dejaron. Vasiliy se sacudió cada vez que se hallaban en un nimio hueco. El dulce aroma de su amante inundaba el aire, relajándole los músculos.

—No creo que sea brutalidad, le hago el amor como es debido.

Vasiliy dio una rápida mirada hacia atrás, los verdosos ojos del doctor se concentraban en su ancha espalda. Se volteó tan rápido que no dejó tiempo para que Ephraim lo notara. Tomó la muñeca izquierda de este y le presionó la cintura con el brazo restante, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho.

— ¿Acaso quiere que lo trate como a una pequeña dama?

—No he dicho eso. —Eph mostró los dientes, era una mueca que se veía ridícula con el creciente sonrojo. —Suéltame, maldito estúpido.

—Una dama debe medir sus palabras. —Se burló, gozando de cada una de las reacciones ajenas.

—N-no soy una dama.

Vasiliy apoyó sus húmedos labios en la muñeca del doctor, descendiendo con una sucesión de los mismos. Despacio y dulce. Eph lanzó un gritito cuando sus dientes aparecieron, aunque no como antes. Esta vez tenía que actuar con delicadeza, los dientes rozaron la piel, sin llevarse esta puesta y solo creando una cosquilleante sensación.

Llegando al hombro, los labios comenzaron a tener un espacio entre ellos. El vapor de su respiración quemaba la piel del doctor. Humildes marcas daban el registro de su recorrido, cual se detuvo en la unión del cuello y la mandíbula.

— ¿Lo prefiere así, doc? —Preguntó provocativo advirtiendo como la erección de Ephraim crecía con prisa.

Ephraim no respondió, únicamente inclinó la cabeza y gimió. Las manos de Vasiliy descendieron hasta la erección. Sus dedos dieron unos tenues toques a la punta y bajaron con mucha más pesadez y dedicación. Eph se retorció, tratando de esconder los gemidos entre los dientes.

—Fet… Vasiliy.

—Lo escucho, mi dulce dama.

—Más fuerte, por favor. —Eph meneó las caderas, no conseguía ocultar lo que su cuerpo en verdad quería. —Se rudo conmigo.


End file.
